(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a colorant and a toner.
(ii) Related Art
As a black-colored material for use in an information recording material such as an electrophotographic toner or an ink for an ink jet printer, already known for example are carbon black, aniline black, black iron oxide and black titanium oxide (for example cf. Organic Pigment Handbook, edited by Color Office (2006)).
The aforementioned black-colored materials are used, in addition to as the information recording material, as a material for providing a black-colored light-shielding glass, a black matrix material for a plasma display and a liquid crystal display, and an agricultural light-shielding film with a black color or a light-shielding property.